


Clean Sweep

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [14]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Clean Sweep, Post Episode Fic, Spoilers for Man From TB5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Post Clean Sweep fic, Virgil gives John a lift back, but not before they've dropped Parker off.





	Clean Sweep

Virgil glanced out of his windshield with a smirk, 

“Fancy a lift back, John?”

“I would  _ love _ one,” He responded without missing a beat, glancing up towards the vanishing elevator, “EOS has taken over on the disposal of the waste.”

“F.A.B.” Virgil reached up to open the passenger lift, “Hop aboard.”

He glanced across to Parker with a smile, 

“Sorry again about the paintwork,”

Parker shook his head, 

“H’I think it’ll all polish out… besides, M’Lady would rather a couple of scratches on FAB One than to have no car at all.”

“Well when we get to Milan, you can blame it on us,” Virgil assured Parker, knowing Penny was likely to have more than a few questions. He looked up as John joined them, standing between the two front seats,

“You can blame her for being too busy on stage to help,” He looked down to Parker, “What exactly was this conference about?”

Parker groaned, 

“The Fashion of h’Espionage, master John… h’and I believe her Ladyship has been invited to a similar event next week.”

John’s face fell, 

“Oh no, not the one she’s asked me to accompany her to?”

“H’I would believe so.”

 

At the sniggering from the pilot’s seat, John cuffed his brother around the head, 

“It’s not too late for you to go for me!” 

“H’actually,” Parker interrupted, “H’I believe whilst we are in Milan, Miss Penelope wishes to pick up the new suit she has selected for you just for the occasion.” 

Virgil outright laughed in his seat, shaking his head as he glanced back to John, 

“The only reason Gordon isn’t bothered about going is because he’s going up to Five with Alan.”

John groaned as he flopped back in the spare seat, 

“Why did I agree to this?”

Virgil shrugged, 

“You didn’t… Grandma did on your behalf.”

He couldn’t help but snigger at the groan from behind him as he checked his instruments, 

“Arriving in Milan in fifteen minutes.”


End file.
